Twist of Fate
by Dobre Ytka
Summary: H.P. LoTR crossover. What happens when two elves from Middle Earth get sent to help save Earth from the evil Lord Voldomort?
1. Prologue

Author's Note:  
  
I know that I usually don't put my notes before the chapter, but I think it is important that you know that I have not read The Lord of the Rings series yet. It's on my list, but with all the other things I am working my way through right now, I haven't had the time to read them. Thus, most of my knowledge of things LotR comes either from my friend, or from a LotR encyclopedia on the internet. I have, however, read all the books in the Harry Potter series, so there shouldn't be too much of a problem. If you notice things that aren't true to the novels, please feel free to send me an e-mail and let me know.  
  
Also, I just discovered that the dictionary I've been using is only 'loosely' based off of Tolkien's work. As a result, the names I chose may not mean the same things according to Tolkien. However, this site does have pre-written phrases. Keeping that in mind, I will try to use that site as little as possible from now on, but some of the phases I put in may not be technically correct. Please overlook that, and forgive me for not wanting to learn an entire language for one fan-fiction story. With that warning, I invite you to enjoy this story. I have a few notes on my writing that are as follows:  
  
*words* = spoken in Elven language, but written in English (To be used  
when the conversation cannot be translated, or is so extremely long as  
to make translation ridiculous.)  
  
words (words) = The italics are phrases/words that will actually be  
written in the Elven language. The parenthesis will be the English  
translation of said phrases/words.  
  
Names:  
  
I found an Elven dictionary online, and I searched a long time to find names/words that I liked. As a result, all the names have a meaning. Most notable are the two that follow... (**note-the words are translated in the same order as written)  
  
Kalina Maranwe Dolen = Light Hidden Destiny (Yes, it was brought to my  
attention that elves do not typically have middle names. But I like  
it, so mine do. Ha!)  
  
Taren Arato Val'istar = Prince Champion Archmage (Don't ask. Just  
accept the fact that I was high on caffeine and move on. Thanks.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Taren and Kalina. Everything else was made up in someone else's twisted little brain, so you can't blame me for it.  
  
Prologue: In which Gandalf explains all...well, some  
  
Treaty of Hogwarts...  
  
Kalina looked up from the scroll sitting in front of her. *You must be joking.*  
  
Gandalf, a longtime friend of Kalina's, shook his head. *I need your help Kalina. I know this news shocks you, but there is no time for disbelief. In the beginning of time, several worlds were created, not just ours. Among them is a world called Earth. On Earth there are men with strange powers. A long time ago, when we discovered the existence of this world, I took several elves and we ventured to the center of their civilization, to a place called Hogwarts, where the men with strange powers resided. We made a treaty, that if either of our worlds be in grave peril we would come to the other's aid. They kept that promise during the War of the Rings. I cannot tell you how, but know that they kept their part of the bargain. Now it is our turn to keep our promise. A certain Lord Voldomort is trying to take over their world. He is evil, and must be stopped. Unfortunately, the portal we use to travel to their world has been blocked by this Voldomort. I can create a portal, but I will only be able to transport two people. That's where you come in. I need you to go to Earth and destroy whatever is blocking the portal. Once that is done, we will be able to send the help Earth needs to defeat this evil man.*  
  
Kalina seemed somewhat unsettle by Gandalf's news. She had a shaken look on her face, and in a worried tone she said, *I have known you for many years Gandalf, and for that reason I will accept what you have told me. However, I have a few questions. Why me? What 'strange powers' do these men have, and who's going with me?*  
  
Gandalf raised his hand in a bid for silence, and stated *I don't have much time, but I will try to answer some of your questions. You were chosen for this task because of your special skills. Namely, we felt that with your skill with a blade you could protect yourself and your companion from any physical attack. I was hesitant to send you on this mission, Kalina. You know that you are like a niece to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you, but it is your destiny to go. Be very careful, for the men on Earth have a strange sort of magic. It is like nothing you have ever seen before. That is why your companion is well versed in elven lore and magic. Hopefully he will be able to protect you both from the unexpected effects of these men's magic. Trust him, and please try to get along. His name is Taren. I must go and collect him, and that is why I do not have time to stay longer. I wish I did. Pack quickly, and make arrangements for you must meet us at the Great Gulf in two weeks.*  
  
Kalina opened her mouth as if to object, then snapped it shut and gave a firm nod. *I will meet you there Gandalf. Is there anything I should bring besides the usual traveling supplies?* Gandalf paused in thought, then shook his head. *Very well,* Kalina continued, *If that is all, then I must begin packing. I will see you in two weeks. Safe travel, friend Gandalf.* Kalina stepped forward, a slight hesitation barely noticeable in her movements. Gandalf gave a slight smile and gave Kalina a brief but loving hug.  
  
*Safe travel, Kalina 'til we meet again.* Gandalf gave a small wave, and turning, made his way quickly out of the room. Kalina gazed silently after him for a minute, then shaking her head as if to emerge from a day dream, she walked to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A few days later in a different Elven city...)  
  
*I am ready to go Gandalf. The horses are saddled, and the only thing left to pack on them is your bag.* Taren made a gesture towards the bag whose contents Gandalf was checking. *If there's nothing else, then, I will wait outside for you.*  
  
Gandalf looked up from the bag and gazed at Taren. *Wait. There is still one more thing we have yet to discuss.* Taren gave Gandalf and inquiring look. *Man's magic is not the only kind that behaves strangely on Earth,* Gandalf stated. *Elven magic is also different. Your spells will have a different effect on Earth. You must be careful, and practice them so that you will be able to know and predict the results of your castings. You need to know what your spells will do in case there is any need for magic there. Now, Kalina will be able to take care of any physical threat. She is more than capable to do so. However, it will be up to you to defend against a less physical attack.*  
  
Taren nodded solemnly and spoke. *You have spoken much of this Kalina, and from what I understand, she is not a patient elf. I think it would be best if we continued this conversation on the road.* Gandalf gave a reluctant nod. *I will wait for you outside.* With that, Taren strode towards the door.  
  
Gandalf slowly stood and called, *Taren!* Taren glanced over his shoulder at Gandalf, and stopped walking. *Though it pains me to do so, there is still one last matter I would discuss with you before we go.* Gandalf walked over to Taren and spoke softly. *You and Kalina...are very different,* Gandalf tried to explain. *Whereas you may enjoy jokes and spending time with Men, Kalina does not. She is very...serious, and her temper is...well, bad.* Taren raised an inquiring eyebrow. *When given the chance to think things through, Kalina will do the logical thing,* Gandalf continued. *The problems occur when her temper is riled. At such times she will often react without thought. I am asking you to watch out for her, and make sure that if she loses her temper no violence ensues. I am asking you...*Gandalf's voice trailed off, and he glanced away.  
  
*Fear not, friend Gandalf,* Taren reassured. *I will look after Kalina, and for the sake of peace,* Taren grinned mischievously, *I won't even tell her you asked me to!*  
  
Gandalf smiled back *Thank you friend.* He glanced around and cleared his throat as though embarrassed, and grabbed his pack from the table. *Now, it is time for us to go.* The two stepped towards the door and Gandalf added, *I will tell you more about this world as we go. It is really an amazing place. They make the most delicious food called a cream puff there...* Gandalf's voice faded into silence as the door to the room closed behind the two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ending Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The studly Taren is all mine, as is the slightly bitter and very angry Kalina. The story ideas are obviously mine, but if you have a problem with anything...I blame Dreamstrifer!  
  
Chapter One: In which the two meet, and the adventure really begins  
  
Taren woke with a start. It was dawn, and that meant that the last day of his journey to the Great Gulf had begun. He sat up with a groan. The ground was very hard, and it seemed to him as though every rock in Middle Earth had gathered under his blanket the night before. Taren collected himself then slowly stood up and began getting ready for the day's travel. First he re-kindled the fire, then he checked the horses. After he had fed and watered the horses, and made a pot of tea, Taren walked over to the large, white bundle of cloth that was Gandalf. In his hand, he carefully balanced a small cup of tea.  
  
*Gandalf,* Taren quietly called. *It is time to rise and greet the day my friend*  
  
Gandalf blinked, then nodded. *Indeed it is.* He reached out a hand and Taren helped him to his feet, careful not to spill the tea he was still holding. *Do you have the horses ready?*  
  
Taren nodded. *Once you drink your tea, we can leave.* With this, Taren handed Gandalf the cup of tea, and went to put out the fire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A few hours later...)  
  
Taren blinked in bemusement. Who would have thought that there would be someone crazy enough to travel all the way out to the middle of the Great Gulf and build a hut? To be sure, it was a small hut, and rather rundown, but still...  
  
In the doorway of the hut stood an elf maiden. Obviously, this was the infamous Kalina. She was rather tall for an elf, with long dark brown hair. Her skin was tanned a golden brown, as if she had spent long hours outside practicing with the numerous weapons strapped to her sides. Like most elves, she was exceptionally beautiful, with striking green eyes.  
  
*Put your eyes back in your head, and wipe that drool off your chin,* Gandalf muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Taren blushed and looked down at his hands.  
  
Meanwhile, Kalina was undergoing a similar experience. She had heard horses approaching, and had walked to the door in time to see Gandalf and an unknown elf riding towards her. She was glad to see Gandalf, and yet it was the elf that held her interest. This must be her companion the one Gandalf had called...Tora? (no)...Taner? (no)...Tampon? (no)...Taren! That was it! His name was Taren!  
  
Most elves considered Kalina tall, yet this elf would tower over even her. Taren had black hair, and the most attractive blue eyes...  
  
Kalina shook her head. This daydreaming had to stop! *No. I don't have time for this. I have a mission to complete, and I will not be distracted!!!!*  
  
*Distracted by what?* a voice asked. It was a pleasant voice, and it sent shivers down Kalina's spine. With dread, Kalina slowly raised her gaze. Directly in front of her face, there was a riding boot. Connected to that boot was the studly new elf...her companion...Taren.  
  
*Never mind.* Kalina took a hasty step backwards and turned her gaze to Gandalf. *It's about time you got here.*  
  
Gandalf gave a knowing smirk and glanced quickly at each elf. *I'm terribly sorry. We had to take a 'detour'. It seems the path I usually travel was closed for repairs.*  
  
Kalina sighed. *You always have an excuse. Well, I suppose you two might as well come in out of the sun until it is time to leave,* she stated reluctantly. Taren dismounted, and as expected he towered over Kalina. As he started for the door, Kalina quickly jumped out of his way, then as if angry at this show of timidity, she stalked after him through the door. Gandalf, too, had dismounted, and he leisurely followed the two elves into the hut.  
  
*It will take a few hours for me to gather sufficient strength to open the doorway,* Gandalf seriously informed the others. All trace of his earlier amusement was gone. *I suggest you two take this time to acquaint yourselves with each other.*  
  
Kalina snorted and gave Taren a disparaging look. *If you need me, I'll be outside.*  
  
*Doing what?* Taren inquired. His eyes gleamed with a mischievous light.  
  
Kalina looked confused. *Practicing of course. What else would I be doing outside?*  
  
Taren shook his head. *Never mind. I have to take care of the horses, so I'll be outside too. I guess that leaves Gandalf alone inside. Should be nice and quiet, eh Gandalf?*  
  
Gandalf didn't answer. Kalina and Taren both turned to look at him, surprised by his lack of courtesy. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed. His face had a vacant expression on it, and his eyes were not focused on anything inside the room. Kalina nodded once in understanding, then left the hut. Taren followed her out.  
  
*Are you always this serious?* Taren asked.  
  
*Of course,* Kalina replied. *How else would I be? And why do you care?*  
  
Taren shrugged. *Gandalf said we should get to know each other, and I think he's right. We going into what could prove to be a very dangerous situation, and from what I've heard, the only ones we can truly trust are each other. The followers of this Lord Voldomort aren't as easy to identify as orcs are. When you see an orc, you know it's an orc, but the followers of Lord Voldomort look like any other Man.*  
  
Kalina gave Taren a quizzical look. *You're smarter than you seem.*  
  
Taren grinned. *I have lots of...hidden talents* He wiggled his eyes suggestively, then had to duck quickly to escape the sting of Kalina's swinging hand.  
  
*You are so immature!* Kalina fumed.  
  
*But you love me anyway.* Taren taunted. Kalina gave a screech of anger and ran at him. Taren turned and ran, laughing all the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gandalf smiled to himself. Everything was going to be o.k. They obviously found each other attractive, yet each fought it in their own way. Taren would make jokes, and Kalina would get angry. At the moment, they were chasing each other around like children. Yes he decided, his decision to send these two to Earth was a wise one. Plus, he got the opportunity to play matchmaker at the same time. This was going to be fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Several hours have passed, and Gandalf is ready to open the portal that will send Taren and Kalina to Earth.)  
  
*It's really very simple,* Gandalf explained. *I will open the portal, and all you have to do is walk through. You will be greeted on the other side. Any other questions?*  
  
Taren and Kalina looked at each other. Taren raised his eyebrow, and Kalina shook her head in response. *No, we're good.* Taren stated.  
  
*Then I wish you good luck, and safe journey.* With that final thought, Gandalf closed his eyes and began speaking the incantation that would open the portal.  
  
Three times three  
And seven more  
Help us to see  
Show us the door  
  
One of Gandalf's eyes peeked open. *Are you ready?* he whispered. When the two elves nodded, he closed his eye again and shouted. "Opensesame!"  
  
A great wind started to blow. It was all Taren and Kalina could do to keep standing. Both had to narrow their eyes to slits because of all the sand that was being blown on the wind. The wind started to blow in a circular pattern in front of the two. It spun faster and faster until, with a loud bang, it gave one final gust outward. Kalina and Taren threw their hands in front of their faces to protect themselves from the flying sand. When it became obvious that the wind had stopped, they slowly lowered their arms. In front of them stood a wooden door. It looked old and rather beaten up, and the top of it rounded off to a point.  
  
Taren reached for the handle of the door as if in a trance, and Kalina quickly knocked his hand away. When Taren gave her an inquiring look, Kalina explained, *We do not know what will greet us on the other side of this door. I think it best that I lead the way.* Taren gave her a mocking bow, and Kalina opened the door. When nothing immediately jumped out at her, she cautiously walked through the door. Taren quickly followed with only a quick glance and a small wave back at Gandalf. Before Gandalf could return the wave, the door closed with a snap behind the two.  
  
*May God be with you,* Gandalf muttered wistfully. *You'll need all the help you can get.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Would you please stop stepping on me?* Kalina asked irritably. Although she knew it was hard to see in this dark tunnel, it was still irritated her that Taren kept trodding on her heels.  
  
*I think we're getting closer. That light seems to be getting larger.* Taren's voice sounded hopeful. The two of them had been in this tunnel for a while, and he, for one, was tired of walking. That light had to be their destination, because once they got there, Taren wasn't going to move a step farther.  
  
*You're right. It is.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (A while later...)  
  
*Another door?* Kalina sounded positively livid. *I'll go first again, but if we end up in another tunnel...* After walking for what seemed forever, Taren and Kalina had finally reached that light, only to find that it illuminated another door. This one was black, and looked as though it had just been carved. Like the first door, this one came to a point on top.  
  
*...Then the Men can save their own bloody world.* Taren finished Kalina's threat. Easygoing elf that he was, even Taren was cranky after walking through that tunnel.  
  
*Ready?* Kalina asked.  
  
*Go for it* came Taren's reply.  
  
Kalina opened the door, and drawing her sword once more, carefully stepped through. Taren heaved a weary sigh, and stepped through after her.  
  
The two found themselves on a bridge. It was made out of some sort of grey stone, and had no hand rails to hold on to. Across the bridge there drifted a gentle fog.  
  
*At least it isn't a tunnel,* Taren commented as cheerfully as he could.  
  
*Just be careful.* Kalina cautioned crossly. *Let's go.* The two began making their way across the bridge. Kalina carefully tested each stone ahead of her before putting her full weight on it. Taren meticulously stepped on only the stones that Kalina had tested and walked on. And so, their journey continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Why me?* Kalina was no longer angry. She was too tired for anger. It had been a very long bridge. She had carefully made her way over that bridge, stone by stone, and had found at the end of it...a door. A pretty door, but none the less, it was a door! Sure this one was gold, and had what looked to be a shield with four designs in it painted on it, but she really didn't want to open it.  
  
*That's it!* Taren yelled. *I'm sick of all these doors!*  
  
Kalina wearily nodded her head, then, with a resigned sigh, reached out and gripped the door handle. When her hand touched the handle, all of her weariness left her. It was as though she hadn't just spent what seemed to be days walking. *Taren!* she exclaimed. *Touch the door!*  
  
Taren gave her a look, as though he had thought she had lost her mind, then reached his hand out at her insistent gesture. As soon as his hand came in contact with the door, he too lost all the weariness and irritability that had built up over their trek.  
  
*We might as well,* Kalina spoke with purpose. She once more reached out and grabbed the door handle. *Here goes nothing...*  
  
This time the door led to an interior hallway of some sort. It was dimly lit with torches, and seemed rather grungy. In fact, it appeared to be part of some sort of castle. *Wonderful,* Kalina muttered sarcastically.  
  
As the two studied the hallway, a small squeaking sound came from behind them. Kalina, who interpreted this sound as a threat, whirled around. At the same time, she drew her sword from its sheath and started to swing it. The sword came to an abrupt stop and inch from a small girl's nose.  
  
"Ah." The little girl's eyes were as big as a silver dollar, and her mouth was opened in a small O shape. She had been innocently taking a shortcut to her common room before going to the sorting ceremony, when she had come across two of the tallest people she had ever seen. Why, they were almost as tall as Hagrid! All the other second years were going to be jealous of her because of this encounter.  
  
"Sarah! Go upstairs." Sarah jumped as professor McGonagall's voice came from behind her. She quickly turned and, dodging around the two people behind her, ran towards the dining hall.  
  
The two elves watched Sarah run away. Both noted that these Men seemed to be using an odd form of the common tongue. While somewhat odd, it was understandable. Taren and Kalina then turned their attention to the two females standing in front of them. One was older, and seemed to have some sort of authority here judging by the way Sarah reacted to her command. The other was young, yet her eyes appeared wise beyond her years.  
  
"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall," the older woman informed the elves. "I know you must be tired, but if you would just follow me, there is a small ceremony you must participate in before you can rest."  
  
Taren and Kalina nodded. Both very obviously had questions they wanted answers to, but they decided that they could wait until later.  
  
"I'll take your packs," the girl spoke for the first time. "My names Hermione, and Professor McGonagall said I was to help you out." She reached her hand out for Taren and Kalina's packs, but recoiled in shock when she noticed Kalina's weapons. "You can't have those here!" she exclaimed. "Weapons are strictly prohibited."  
  
Kalina glared at Hermione, then turned to McGonagall. "No one, and I mean no one, separates me from my weapons. Is that clear?"  
  
Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. "Perfectly," she said with a sick smile.  
  
All four of them walked toward the dining hall. Along the way, McGonagall did her best to explain the houses to the elves.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," she reassured the two as she reached out to open the door to the dining hall.  
  
As the door swung open, Kalina could hear the babble of many voices. She glanced at Taren, who nodded at her, and proceeded to enter the hall while discreetly loosening her sword in its scabbard.  
  
"Amin nauva auta yeste' (I will go first)" Kalina murmured to Taren. He nodded again, his eyes already darting around the hall to search for danger.  
  
A girl near the entrance of the hall spotted the elves. Her mouth dropping open in astonishment, she immediately nudged the person next to her and pointed at Taren. By the time both elves had cleared the doorway, a ripple of silence had fallen across the room.  
  
"Ah, good," a voice spoke from the front of the great hall. "Now that you two have arrived, we may begin the ceremony. Kalina and Taren exchanged glances. This must be the Professor Dumbledore that McGonagall had told them about. He was after all, the older man they could see, just as she had told them he would be. Taren gave a small smile as he realized why Dumbledore seemed so familiar. Dumbledore looked a lot like Gandalf.  
  
"Come along, come along," McGonagall ushered the two forward. "We haven't got all day."  
  
As Kalina graciously allowed McGonagall to usher her, she noticed that at the front of the hall, there was a small stool with a hat on it. She hadn't seen a hat that ugly since Gandalf had gotten rid of his old one...  
  
Taren watched in amusement as the hat started talking. McGonagall had warned them about this too, probably in fear that Kalina would chop it into little bits with that small hatchet she had concealed...  
  
Kalina ignored the hat altogether. Unless it suddenly learned how to spit daggers, it was no threat. Instead, she spent her time studying the hall, and the Men in it. Most of the people there would be no threat. Some of them, Kalina was able to identify as bullies. This meant that after looking at Kalina's weapons they would avoid her. Others, however, would definitely be a problem. Take, for instance, that blond boy over at the green and silver table. He looked like trouble.  
  
"Taren Val'istar." Kalina quickly began paying attention when Taren's name was called. She watched with apprehension as Taren began making his way through...what was this?! Why was she surrounded by very young Men? Surely McGonagall and Dumbledore didn't expect her to spend time with these...these...these children?!...Just as Taren reached the stool, Kalina remembered her pledge to protect him from physical harm. The hat might not do anything to him, and even if it did, he was the mage, not her, but it wasn't entirely impossible that one of these Men might attack him while he was alone and vulnerable.  
  
"Wait!" Kalina interrupted. "Taren...Tira ten' rashwe (be careful)"  
  
"Manka lle merna (If you wish)" Taren replied with confidence. Then, with a wink at her, he sat down on the stool, and waited patiently while the hat was settled on his head. After a moment, he nodded, then smiled as the hat exclaimed...  
  
"Gryfendor!"  
  
Kalina watched with trepidation as Taren calmly walked over and sat at the gold and red table. She then whipped around with startling speed as her own name was called. Lifting her chin high in the air, she walked to the stool. "I'll put on the hat," she stated, "but I'm not sitting on that stool!" McGonagall nodded, and placed the hat on her head.  
  
Taren watched with amusement as Kalina defied tradition and stood instead of sitting on the stool. He almost laughed out loud when she glared daggers at the hat while it declared "Ravenclaw!" in a loud voice.  
  
Kalina stalked over to her table, and plopped with a huff into her seat. She pouted through the last two placements, and only grudgingly made room for one last person at her table. Just after this person sat down, platters of food appeared on the table. Kalina gave the food a skeptical look, but when she glanced at Taren, he was scarfing it down. Kalina figured that it must be safe, and had only just started scooping a portion of mashed potatoes onto her plate when the boy next to her spoke.  
  
"Stop hogging the food and pass the potatoes elf." The boy said. Kalina gave him a startled look. He had said elf as though he thought he was better than her..."Are you stupid?" the boy asked angrily. "I said pass the potatoes!"  
  
Enough was enough. Kalina had just spent God knows how many days walking, and she was hungry. To top all that off, this stupid little man thought he could boss around an elf? Oh no. Not this elf. Not today. Kalina rose violently, her hand going to her sword hilt as she came up.  
  
*Kalina!* Taren screamed. *Remember our mission. You cannot kill the boy!* As he spoke, he ran full speed across the hall towards her, grabbing her hand so that her sword slid back into its scabbard.  
  
*Let go of me Taren.* Kalina warned. *It's been a very long day, and I will be damned if I will put up with such insults from a Man.* With this last comment, she threw a disparaging look at the boy.  
  
"Hey!" the boy yelled. "I don't know exactly what she's saying, but I know it's not good. She can't talk about me like that. She's just an elf!" Kalina towered menacingly over the boy as he spoke these words, and the boy, seeming to finally recognize his mistake, cowered.  
  
Kalina's eyes took on a light like burning coals at this last outburst. She tried to draw her sword again, only to have Taren re-sheath it once more.  
  
*Calm down.* Taren soothed. *Our problems here cannot be solved with a sword, or with violence.*  
  
Kalina flung his hand off hers. *I believe they can!* she insisted angrily. *However, if you are too much of a coward to fight and defend our honor, then solve this matter with words. I wish you luck, because you're on your own!* Kalina stalked out of the hall.  
  
Taren stared after her for a moment, then turned and walked wearily back to his own table. This journey had definitely gotten off on the wrong foot, and Taren was just too tired to care. He carefully made his excuses to Dumbledore (which seemed to greatly amuse the green and silver table for some reason...) and left. Since he had no idea where he was to stay, he wandered around until he found an exit. He quickly walked down the steps, and stepped out onto the lawn. He stood there until late, when one of the older students came out, and showed him the way to his common room. Upon reaching this room, Taren immediately took off his boots, and lay down upon his bed. With one last sigh, Taren gave up consciousness, and let sleep carry him into a sweet oblivion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
A really long chapter for me, this baby is 9 pages long. The ending is kinda weak I think. This simply due to the fact that I wanted this chapter to be over. Now it is, and I am glad. I realize that English and Common aren't technically the same language, but for the sake of simplicity (and my sanity) I decide to make them nearly the same thing in this story. I felt that Kalina and Taren had enough to deal with without worrying about learning a new language.  
  
*WARNING*: Drama is starting up at my school, and since I hope to have a part, and am the stage manager and prop manager, this will take up a lot of my time. I will still try to update, but it will be difficult for me. Thanks for your understanding. And with that, I leave you with these thoughts:  
  
"Gandalf is George W. Bush" ~some article on the internet  
  
"Dreamstrifer is not (I repeat, not) spider man." ~me  
  
"How can you fall head over heels, when your head is already over your heels?" ~me  
  
Peace out!  
~The Dobre Ytka 


	3. Walk Softly and Carry a Sharp Sword

**Disclaimer:** I own the totally awesome Kalina, and her really cool sword skills. I own the incredibly sweet Taren, and his fun levitation trick. Other than that, I don't own a darn thing. Not even my mind...

**Chapter 2: Walk Softly and Carry a Sharp Sword**

Taren slowly opened his eyes. It was dawn; the sun just peeping over the clouds. The air was chilly, as it often was before the sun warmed it. Taren threw off his covers, and quickly got dressed for the day. After pulling on his boots, Taren bound down the stairs to the common room. He quickly passed to the door. Stepping out into the hallway, he looked neither right not left, but focused totally on the day ahead.

His first task of the day was to meet Kalina in the dining hall. They would eat breakfast, and then go out somewhere to practice. Professor Mogonical had said they could go to the 'quidditch' field. Whatever a quidditch was...

All this time, Taren had been walking towards the dining hall. Along the way, he had passed, and ignored, several very surprised students. He had reached the doors to the dining hall. Passing through the open doorway, his eyes scanned the hall for Kalina. She wasn't there. Taren blinked in bemusement. Where was she?

"Excuse me," a small voice spoke from behind Taren. "Mr. Elf?" Taren turned to see one of the children who had been sorted last night. "Um," the child said nervously, "Kalina said to tell you she's already at the field."

Taren smiled kindly at the child. The poor little Man was terrified, and Taren wondered what Kalina had done (or said) to instill that fear in him...The child gave a nervous grin back, and ran away.

Taren stopped short. At Kalina's instruction he had hurried to the quidditch field. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected. The field was a smooth emerald oval of grass surrounded by majestic stone towers. On the very top of the tower opposite Taren was Kalina. She was practicing with her weapons, and her sword was a blur of steel in the shining sun. Although Taren knew she had been practicing for hours, she showed no sign of fatigue. As he watched in amazement (she really was very good), Taren saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and looked. Sure enough it seemed that a number of Slytherins with brooms were entering the far side of the field. At eh head of this rather large group was that Malfoy boy. Malfoy had made some rather pointed comments about Kalina last night. He seemed the kind who would love to cause trouble...Taren sprinted for Kalina's tower. Meanwhile, the Slytherin team had spotted her. The stopped, stupefied. As Taren finally located a set of winding stairs, he heard Malfoy yelling.

"Get a move on!" Malfoy screamed. Stop watching that stupid elf and start flying!" By this time spittle was flying out of his mouth and his face was a strange puce color.

Taren dashed up the stairs towards Kalina. At the same time, the Slytherin team was launching itself into the sky. Most were still gazing at Kalina. This seemed to annoy Malfoy, who glared at her.

"Stupid elf," he muttered. "Thinks she's so much better than us because she can swing a sword. Show's what she knows. Humans haven't used swords for years. Not to mention she's a girl elf, which means she probably isn't even any good with the silly thing anyway." Malfoy snorted as a mental picture of Kalina accidentally cutting her own arm off flitted through his head. The picture amused him so much that he decided to try to make it a reality. With and evil smile on his face, Malfoy grabbed a beater stick, and released the bludger. He swung his arm in a mighty arch, and the bludger sailed straight for Kalina.

Kalina continued to practice. Her back was towards the field, and she faced the steps. As the sound of Taren's mad dash up the steps penetrated her consciousness, Kalina slowly swung her sword, point down, to the ground and leaned on it. She cocked her head quizzically to the side, and waited to see who approached.

Taren had a very bad feeling. That Malfoy boy was trouble. If he could only get to Kalina in time to warn her...When Taren's head broke the level of the last step, he witnessed an amazing sight. Kalina was leaning on her sword, totally at ease. Behind her, a rather large ball hurtled towards her head. Before Taren had a chance to warn Kalina, she whipped around, raising her sword at the same time. The sun reflected off Kalina's sword with a flash as she watched the ball divide itself into two pieces on the sharp edge of her blade.

As the two halves tumbled to the ground on either side of her, Kalina's eyes snapped upward and impaled Malfoy. She touched the sword to her forehead, as if to acknowledge an enemy. With a small smile, Kalina straightened. As she did, her hand dipped into her tunic and blurred out again. The knife she had drawn out flew straight and true, and imbedded itself into Malfoy's broom. A centimeter closer to Malfoy, and the knife would have saved the world from future generations of little Malfoys.

Kalina, the grin still in place, slowly sheathed her sword. She turned smartly, and walking past Taren, gave him a wink and patted his shoulder. Taren heaved a giant sigh, and followed her down the twisting staircase.

When they reached the bottom, Malfoy was waiting for them. He dumped Kalina's dagger to the ground at her feet.

"Never try that again, elf" Malfoy said in a threatening tone. Both Kalina and Taren raised an eyebrow at him. Malfoy smirked at their 'insolence'. "You'll regret this," he sneered. With that last word, Malfoy spun around, sweeping his robes majestically around him. He motioned to the Slytherin team and stalked off the field as his team ambled behind him.

Taren and Kalina spent the next few hours practicing magic. Of course, Kalina couldn't really do magic, so she bravely stood still while Taren tried various spells on her. Thankfully, nothing too terribly bad happened. She was levitated and had to block a few flying objects, but remained relatively uninjured. By the time a student was sent to fetch them to class, however, they were both very cranky. It is very unfortunate that, Kalina already cranky, and always easy to provoke, was scheduled for Potions class.

"Sit down and pay attention!"

Kalina jerked around to face the owner of that ominous voice. It was a man, striding furiously towards the front of the room.

"This man is really rather intimidating," Kalina thought. He had shoulder length, greasy, black hair. His nose was rather beakish, and from the expression on his face, he did not want to be in this classroom.

Kalina watched in bemusement as this man (Professor Snape, one of the kids had said) proceeded with a well practiced speech that seemed to have been rehearsed. Kalina had no idea what he was talking about, but when he said something that sounded like "put a stopper in death" she couldn't help but laugh.

She realized immediately of course, that laughing was a mistake, and she tried to choke it back, but by then it was too late. At the first chortle that escaped Kalina's lips, Snape's head had whipped around and his fierce eyes pinned Kalina to her chair.

"Something funny, _elf_?" Snape sneered.

Kalina laughed again. "First you sweep in here, making a grand entrance, and then you start that stupid speech. What did you do, practice it in front of your mirror?" Kalina shook her head.

With each word she had spoken, Snape had drawn himself further and further up, until it seemed he towered over the sitting elf. He glared down his beak nose at her and opened his mouth to speak. The other students, having heard stories of Snape's vicious temper, cowered back in their seats. Kalina alone sat tall, staring calmly at the Professor.

"No one laughs at me!" Professor Snape bellowed so forcefully that his eyes bulged outward and his hair stood practically on end.

Kalina took exception to his tone of voice, and placing her hands gently on the table in front of her, she drew to her full height. She cocked her head to one side, and just to infuriate Snape, she allowed a smile to slowly spread across her face.

Now Snape was the one being towered over, and he did not care for the sensation at all. Just as he opened his mouth to begin his rant again, there was a small tap on the door.

"What!?!" Snape yelled. The door swung open. In the door was a house elf. "What do you want?" Snape inquired belligerently.

"S-so-s-sorry to disturb you sir" the elf squeaked, "but Professor Dumbledore..." here the elf stopped, quaking in fear.

"What about him?" Snape snapped.

"Well, sir" the elf began again. "He wants to talk to..." The elf trailed off again with a pointed glance at Kalina.

Snape swore. The students, many of whom had never heard such language, listened in amazement as their eyes grew bigger and bigger with shock.

"Can it wait?" Snape asked impatiently. The house elf shook his head.

"Professor Dumbledore said to bring Megiltura to him right away sir." The house elf stated. "Those were his instructions...right away." The elf nodded for emphasis.

"Megi-whata?" Snape asked.

"Megiltura," Kalina replied. She was tired of standing aside and listening to these two talk about her as if she wasn't even there. "It means...nevermind, it is one of my titles. Although how this little one knew I do not know." Kalina threw a curious glance at the house-elf, but it only blushed and lowered its head. Kalina shrugged and turned her attention back to Snape. "Anyway, your elder wishes to see me. I must go." She turned and walked towards the door, but paused as she remembered something she had heard one of the students say earlier. An evil grin crossed her face, and she turned slowly back around. "It's been real" she told Snape. A shocked look crossed Snape's face, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish's. Kalina laughed, turned once more, and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:** Yay for an update! My favorite scene of this has to be when Kalina cuts the bludger in two. That is such a cool mental image...at least in my head. Sorry it took me so long. I kinda lost my place for a while there. I wasn't sure where the story was going, but I think I have a good idea now. It's a short chapter, but it has some entertaining parts. An obvious set-up for more strife between Snape, Kalina, and Malfoy. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Quote: **"What's better than cheap books? Free books." Me (give me a break...it's the best I could come up with on short notice.)


	4. All for One, and One for All

**Disclaimer:** I still own Kalina and Taren. I hope by now you all realize that I don't own anything other than that.

**Chapter 3: All for One, and One for All**

Kalina poked her head into Dumbledore's office. He was pacing in front of his desk. Taren was seated, watching Dumbledore warily. Actually, Taren looked a little dizzy. Dumbledore must have been pacing for a while. Kalina took pity on him and stepped fully into the office. Taren whipped his head around to look at her, and Dumbledore stopped pacing so abruptly that he tripped over a rug and went tumbling head first over one of the chairs placed in front of his desk. As Taren and Kalina dumbly watched in amazed horror, Dumbledore popped up from behind the chair.

"I'm fine." Dumbledore assured them. "Actually, I meant to do that." He gave them a measuring glance to see whether or not they believed him. As each elf raised one eyebrow in silent unison, Dumbledore sighed and his shoulders sloped. "All right, so I didn't. You might humor an old man, mightn't you?"

Kalina shrugged. "Why did you want to see us? Professor Snape was not at all pleased that I had to leave class early."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Wouldn't you like to sit down? Perhaps you'd like some tea."

Kalina shook her head. "I'll stand."

Taren, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "I don't think she needs any more caffeine anyway." Kalina glared at him, but he just smiled slightly. "I think you've made it painfully obvious that you have bad news. Why don't you just go ahead and tell us?"

Dumbledore hung his head, peering out at the elves from beneath his bushy eyebrows. "I'm afraid I do have bad news. It seems…" Taren and Kalina looked at him expectantly. "Well, I'm sorry to say that…" Kalina made an impatient hand motion. "Well, the truth of the matter is…I just don't know how to say this." Dumbledore circled his desk and sat down. He leaned forward to place his elbows on the desk, his hands folded. "Here's the gist of it. Your situation here has changed. Unfortunately for all of us, the rest of your fellow elves have run into some problems of their own back on Middle Earth. Nothing immensely serious," he hastened to reassure them "It's just that, at this time, the two of you are all that they can spare. And since the rest of the elven army isn't coming to help defeat Lord Voldemort, the task has been left up to the two of you." Taren and Kalina were stunned. Since traveling to Hogwarts, they had heard terrible stories of this 'Voldomort'. He had done so much evil, and was incredibly powerful. How would they be able to defeat him?

Dumbledore gave them a rueful grin. "I know exactly what you're thinking. How could you possible defeat someone as evil and powerful as Lord Voldomort? Simple…you are unlike anything that Voldomort has ever faced before. You say how can you defeat him…I ask, how could Voldomort, a mere mortal man, defeat two elves?"

Taren gave Dumbledore a grin of his own. "That was a very stirring speech. Now, maybe if you spoke with a little more conviction, we'd believe you." Dumbledore shrugged.

"It was worth a try. Look, it's not like _I'm_ asking you to do this alone. I'm more than willing to provide you with some help. We have, in this very school, a trio of students that has defeated Lord Voldomort time and time again. Unfortunately, they were never able to destroy him. I think that, if you worked together, you would have an excellent chance of winning."

Kalina looked at Taren. "That was a much better speech. Not quite as rehearsed of course, but it definitely held some conviction. Why, I'm _almost_ convinced he means it."

Dumbledore glanced at her. "That's because I do." Taren, who had looked at Kalina when she spoke took a fleeting look at Dumbledore.

"We'll need a minute to talk this over." Dumbledore nodded and quietly left the office, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. Well? Taren looked expectantly at Kalina.

It is our duty. We were sent here to stop him. Sure, this has become a little more complicated than we first thought it would be, but that responsibility hasn't changed. Taren nodded his agreement to Kalina's statement. And also… Taren watched Kalina expectantly. Gandolf asked us to do this; to help these people. If at all possible I would like to fulfill his wishes. He is our friend, and he has helped us. It is only fair that we return the favor.

Besides, Taren added, we kind of like these people. Kalina glared at him.

_We_ do not. You may, but I am different. Taren nodded knowingly. I am aloof, and I feel no affection. _Especially_ not for humans…remember that. Taren snickered. Stop that! Kalina smacked him on the shoulder.

Taren cleared his throat. So what do we say? Besides 'yes' I mean. He hurried to add. I mean, do we tell them that I convinced you, or that you convinced me?

Kalina glanced at the door thoughtfully. You convinced me…Remember, I don't like them.

Right Taren said sarcastically. His shoulders slumped. I can't believe they left us here…all alone… His voice broke off.

Kalina crossed to Taren and put her hand on his shoulder. We're not alone. We have each other, and Dumbledore says he will help us too. Taren placed his hand on top of Kalina's. They were still posed like that, a silent tableau of solidarity, when the door opened once more. Dumbledore, and three young people came through the doorway.

Dumbledore, his eyes raised at the scene in front of him, began the introductions. "This is Harry, Ron, and I believe you already know Hermione," he said as he gestured to a dark-haired boy, a red-headed boy, and the girl who they had met upon their first arrival at Hogwarts. "These are the three students I was telling you about. They should be of great help to you." The two groups stared angrily at each other as Dumbledore stood placidly in between them. Ron was the first to speak.

"What do we need them for?" He demanded with a jerk of his head toward the two elves. "We've done bloody well on our own in the past. No need for these two to butt in." Hermione put a restraining hand of Ron's arm.

"No, Hermione" Harry spoke up as he noted Hermione's action. "Ron's right. We don't need them."

Hermione, always the voice of reason turned to the two boys. "Professor Dumbledore thinks we do, and that's good enough for me. We have come close to loosing so many times in the past, I for one think it would be wonderful to have some help."

Taren, whose hand now gripped Kalina's to make sure she didn't reach for any weapons, turned to Dumbledore. "Are the children going to keep arguing for a while, or can we actually accomplish something. Because, if they're going to argue, I'd like to go take a nap." Kalina's arm relaxed.

"Yes, and I would love some caffeine," she added with a pointed glance at Taren.

"Children!" Ron protested.

"What would you know about Lord Voldomort?" Harry demanded. "You sit there, all smug and superior…I bet you've never had to watch anyone you cared about die!"

"Everyone calm down" Hermione shouted above the din.

"Yes, thank you Hermione," Dumbledore said. "I believe everyone should just calm down and listen. Perhaps if we took turns speaking and tried acting our ages? Hmm?" His piercing gaze swept the room, silence falling behind it.

"Well," Hermione spoke logically, "obviously as six years we'd," she gestured to herself, Ron, and Harry, "would be the oldest in the room…barring Professor Dumbledore of course."

"Incorrect," Kalina replied with a smug grin. "Elves live longer than mere humans…"

"That doesn't mean you're older than us" Harry spat out.

"You're what? 17 years old?"

"Yeah," Harry grudgingly replied.

"Well," Kalina stated, "I'm 312. I think I win." As looks of utter disbelief crossed the faces of the three human students, Taren spoke up.

"Not quite, _Melgitura_, it just so happens that I'm 315. That means that I win." Kalina gave Taren a look of irritation and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just be thankful, _Kalinatura_, that I like older men." A look of horrified disbelief crossed Kalina's face. "I can't believe I just said that." She turned to the other four people in the room. "Did I just say that?" Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all nodded. Taren looked thoughtful.

"_Kalinatura_…a name ripe with possibilities." He muttered with a sly look at Kalina.

Oh God. Was Kalina's only answer. Taren winked at her, and she smacked him on the shoulder with her free hand.

"Ow!" He protested, letting go of Kalina's captured hand to rub at the sore spot. "You sure are doing that a lot tonight."

"I definitely think we missed something." Hermione said to an equally mystified Ron and Harry. Ron blinked. Harry shrugged.

"Anyway," Kalina spoke as she dragged her eyes away from Taren's, "You're wrong on one account, Harry…well, maybe more than one, but I only know about the one at the moment…" Taren cleared his throat. Kalina jumped and gave him a nervous glance then returned to speaking to Harry. "Umm…where was I? Oh yeah. Taren and I have both seen good friends die. We've killed enemies. Death is a part of war, and our world has been at war for a very long time."

Hermione nodded, "I knew that" she stated with a superior glance at the two boys. "I read the books."

"Of course you did" Harry muttered.

"315?" Ron asked as he stared blankly into space. Hermione sighed.

"He'll get over it," she said turning to the elves. "Sometimes things just shock him and he needs a little while to catch up." She turned to Ron. "Yes Ron, they're older than they look. Dragons live longer than humans, why can't elves?"

"Hermione," Harry reproached her. "You're trying to use logic…with Ron. Do you really think it's going to work?" Hermione shrugged.

"It was worth a shot." She looked at Dumbledore. "What now?" Everyone looked at Dumbledore.

"Well, Lord Voldomort seems to be taking his time. Whatever he's planning won't happen right away. I suggest the five of you take some time and get to know each other. In the meantime, I'll keep in contact with the elves, see if they can figure out a way that Lord Voldomort can be defeated for good."

"That makes sense," Hermione stated.

"315?" Ron asked.

"Works for me," Taren agreed with an easy shrug.

"Fine," Harry muttered.

"Umm…" Kalina edged for the door. "Why don't you four work on that. I have to go…to that one place, to do that one thing…so…yeah." With the last word, Kalina bolted for the door and was out of sight before anyone could speak.

"What the?" Harry broke the question off with a quick glance at Dumbledore. "Where's she going?"

"To that one place, to do that one thing," Hermione helpfully repeated before doubling over, holding her stomach as she giggled uncontrollably.

"315?" Ron asked. He shook his head. "Okay, I'm over it…wasn't there two elves in this room?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" Taren stared thoughtfully at the doorway Kalina had disappeared through, a pleased smile on his face.

**Author's Note: **

Sorry it's been so long. I lost direction in this thing…again. I honestly think I'm back on track now. As you can see, I took the plot in a new direction. Now, there will be no elven army riding in to save the day. Kalina and Taren will have to find a way to triumph without them. I fully realize that my fictitious problem that the elves are dealing with in no way coincides with the book. I realize that after all the action in LOTR was over the elves left middle earth. However, it suited my plot change to have that elven problem, and as I am the author, it is my right to make things up…even if they make no logical sense. So there.

I also took this chance to develop the relationship between Kalina and Taren a little more. A note that may help you understand their little interplay better: The translation website I use has the elven word 'tura' meaning master. 'Megiltura' means 'swordmaster' and 'Kalinatura' means 'light master' (which I thought fitting for an elf that uses magic). Anyway, if you didn't translate the whole word, 'Kalinatura' could mean 'Kalina's master'. Obviously, Kalina didn't think of that before she spoke, and is now completely embarrassed. Tehe. (No, Dreamstrifer, there will be no S&M in this fic. Thank you so much for corrupting the poor innocent readers.  )

I know this chapter is extremely short. It's only real purpose is to switch the plot, allow the elves to meet HHR, and develop Kalina and Taren's relationship that little bit that I already described above.

Ciao! Dobre Ytka


End file.
